Beg for It
by jollyrancher-25
Summary: One-Shot; Leah is Jacob's sexually frustrated girlfriend. He wont give her what she wants until she gives him what he wants. Based on the song Beg for it by Chris Brown.


**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns twilight and its characters. I, however, own an overactive imagination and a very awesome twilight poster.**

* * *

I could hear myself moaning as he tasted every part of my body. He licked his way down to my navel and stuck his tongue in. Holy Shit, it felt good! It was erotic the way his tongue bobbed and swirled in my belly button.

"mmmmm Jake," I moaned. I bit down on my lip hard as he caressed my breasts. He spread my legs open, ready to enter me when a loud bang interrupted us.

I woke up sweating and breathing heavily. That was the best dream EVER! Someone knocked at my bedroom door again. I stood up angrily to answer it.

"What," I shouted opening the door. My kid brother Seth looked unphased by my anger.

"Mom said she'll be back by 5 and that theres food in the fridge," he said

"Fine... anything else?"

"Yeah... Jacob called. Said he'd be over later." I nodded my head. Seth still stood in front of me. "Anything else?"

"No," he said before running down the stairs. I rolled my eyes and flopped down on my uncomfortable bed. I heard the front door shut downstairs and sighed.

I tried with all my might to get back to my dream but was only left with my imagination. I imagined Jake's large hands exploring my body. His strong arms wrapping around my waist while he had his way with me. I used my hands to simulate what I wanted Jake to do. They ran slowly down my breasts and sides until they reached the spot where I most wanted him. My fingers darted in. I moaned quietly. Damn, if I could do this to myself, I wonder what Jake could do to me. I bit down on my bottom lip as I quickened my pace. I so badly wanted these to be Jake's fingers instead of mine.

"mmm Jake."

"Yeah?" I screamed and fell of the bed. Oh God, had he just seen all of that.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I questioned.

"Didn't Seth tell you I was coming by?" Did he just say coming? Oh my gosh, get a hold of yourself, Leah!

"Yeah, but I thought later on."

"Nope," he said popping the "p". He sat on the edge of my bed. I looked to face him to see if he saw what I was doing prior to him speaking.

"umm Leah?"

"Yeah?"

"Where you just -"

"Oh God!" He didnt have to finish. He had seen! Fuck my life. He chuckled heartily.

"Wow, so uhh you say my name when you finger yourself huh?"

"Shut up! And I wouldnt have to do _anything _to myself if you would just fuck me already," I said honeslty.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love your vulgar mouth?"

"Dont change the subject Black! You always act like us having sex is life changing like we're a couple of virgins."

"But it will be life changing Lee. You may have had sex with other guys-"

The fuck... did he just say other guys... as in many... as in plural?

"but you've never had sex, no, made love to me. And I want it to be special and romantic."

Fuck that! I am and have been sexually frustrated. I have a hot boyfriend who looked like a sex god. I sighed.

"Jake, I love that you want the romance, most guys dont, and I want that too. But sometimes, a girl just wants a good fuck." I hopped up and stood in front of him.

"What?" he asked blinking rapidly.

"Yeah ya know, like hair pulling, skin biting, screaming, sweaty, fuck me against a wall until I scream bloody murder, good fuck," I explained.

Jacob raised his eyebrows and sighed.

"Wow." he mumbled standing up. He looked unsure and I was afraid he'd get freaked out by my honesty. He looked into my eyes and a sultry smirk spread across his face. He backed me into the wall and balanced his hand near my head. "So lemme get this straight. You want me to fuck you against a wall?" He breathed against my neck causing my knees to go weak. Jake lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Uh huh," I said weakly, shutting my eyes.

"Beg for it," he whispered into my ear before kissing it.

I wanted him.

Badly.

But I still had my pride. No way was Leah Clearwater begging for some dick. Jake pressed into me harder so I could feel his growing erection.

Great. Icing on the Fuck my life cake.

He felt big. Jake's hands roamed my body, just as I had dreamt and fantasized about so many times before. I whimpered under his touch. No. I had to stay strong. I was a she-wolf for christ's sake... no way was I-

What the hell was he doing with his tongue?

Jake licked down my neck and placed soft kisses on my shoulder. He bit down on my neck, breaking skin. I screamed out from pleasure. He gently kissed the area. His hands went up my shirt until it was ripped from my body. Thank God I wasnt wearing a bra. Jake grasped one of my nipples between his index finger and thumb and pinched.

"Shit," I squealed. Bastard! He knew my spots. His hands moved down to my shorts and pulled them, along with my panties, down in one swift motion. Before I could think, he stuck his index finger into my hot core. I gasped, holding my breath. He did feel better than I did.

"Beg," he growled. I held my ground and shook my head. I knew I would win this "begging battle" until he stuck another finger in and used his thumb to massage my clit. I was putty in his hands. Literally. My hips moved along with his hand. I was biting my lip so hard, I could taste blood.

"Come on Lee, just beg," he said.

"Pleeeeeaaase Jake," I begged before I could catch myself.

"Say it again," he demanded.

"Jake... please," I breathed out.

"Are you sure you want this. Once we start we gotta finish." I shut him up by kissing him roughly.

"Shut the hell up and fuck me already Jake," I growled. Jake immedietly let my feet touch the floor and pulled his fingers from inside me. I gazed into his dark, lust filled eyes as he licked my juices off his fingers one by one.

"I knew you had to be sweet somewhere," he said. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a condom.

"You do realize I cant get pregnant right?"

"Eh, you never know, you might have some eggs that like hanging around," he said. I fumbled with his jeans while he took off his shirt. I was getting pissed. Goddamn belt buckle was like a fucking rubics cube. I groaned until my wolf took over and just yanked. His belt fell into shreaded pieces onto the floor along with his jeans and boxers.

"Sorry," I mumbled. Jacob chuckled before slipping the condom on and kissing me. He lifted me up and gripped my waist as he filled me. I wanted to cry out because God, it hurt but I didnt. It had been so long since I had had sex and now I was breaking my drought with someone who was big. Jake felt me flinch and paused, waiting for me to adjust to him. His heart pounded through his chest and his breathing was sporadic. He slowly began to move inside me. I dug my nails into his shoulders as he pumped faster. Jake grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled, kissing my exposed neck. We both moaned. I was screaming Jake's name so loud, I felt like the whole house was shaking. It was his turn to scream my name. I used my legs to pull him closer to me and grinded my hips against him. He breathed out heavily.

"Leeeeeaaaaahhhh," he shouted, grinding into me harder and faster.

Fuck yeah... Im a boss!

I knew Jake was as close as I was, when his body began to shake. Either that or he was about to phase.

Which would be unfortunate.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" I screamed. I felt Jake bust inside of me before we both fell to the ground in a sweaty heap. We both breathed deeply and quickly. Jakes hair stuck to the top of his forehead. I kissed his lips softly as we layed sprawled out on my bedroom floor. Jake leaned over and balance his head on one hand while stroking my stomach with the other.

"Was that the good fuck you wanted?" He asked with a cocky edge to his voice.

"Better... waaaaayy better than I'd imagined it."

* * *

**A/N: ****This is my first fan fic. Its the result of too many hours spent in a room with my imagination and not enough time outside. Please review. Constructive criticism only :)**

*******K* **


End file.
